


Funny Games

by HideInPlainSight (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult Characters Role Playing Daddy/Boy, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Boy!Sherlock, Daddy Kink, Daddy!John, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Games, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scolding, Sex Toys, Spanking, Thumb-sucking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HideInPlainSight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy John comes home from work with a game to play with his boy Locky.</p><p>Daddy!Kink/Age-play. Characters are ADULTS engaged in sexual roleplay. Heed the tags. Could be triggering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/gifts).



> For your consideration: Read/hear Sherlock's dialogue in his own, deep voice for added hotness! (YMMV but I find the juxtaposition of manly voice and boyish words wicked hot.)
> 
> On my last Daddy/Locky story, one reader took issue with the euphemism "willy," and thought it was (too?) humorous. I chose it because it was the least un-sexy word I could think of for "boy" to use for his penis during an age-play scene.
> 
> Characters are ADULTS engaged in a sexual roleplay.
> 
> Happy Birthday to TheGeekCooks! Enjoy!

It starts with John coming in from work, hanging his coat on the hall tree, and wondering aloud, “Where is that boy of mine? I wonder if he’d like to play a game with his Daddy this evening. . .” He closes doors behind him, turns the locks, drops his bag on his chair in the lounge. Sherlock looks up from his microscope at the kitchen table, gives a quick nod and a wink, slips the tip of his thumb between his lips. Now he is playing his Boy Sherlock role, and Daddy John has a game for them to play.

“Here I am, Daddy,” Locky says around his thumb, then returns to sucking on it.

Daddy looks behind the big leather chair in the lounge. “Now, where can that sweet boy be hiding?” he says.

Locky takes his thumb out and stands up from his chair. He says again, “Daddy, I’m right here.”

Daddy looks inside a lampshade, and under some papers on the big desk. Locky knows Daddy is being silly—surely he can hear Locky talking, and see him right here in the kitchen—so Locky walks into the lounge to stand much closer to Daddy, and he is sucking on his whole thumb now because he feels a bit unsure about Daddy finding him.

Daddy is looking behind the drapes now. “Where is that good, brave boy of mine?” Daddy wonders, and shakes his head and throws up his hands— _I give up!_ —“I think he would enjoy playing my game with me, but if he’s not here. . .”

Locky stamps his foot because now he is getting really frustrated with Daddy for being so silly!

“Daddy!” he scolds around his thumb. “I’m right here!”

Daddy walks right past Locky and puts his hands on his hips. “I thought I heard him just now.”

Locky growls like a bear, he is so frustrated.

“What was that sound?” Daddy says, and turns more toward Locky.

Locky growls again. “ _Mmrrraarrr. . .Dad-DEE!_ It’s me!” Locky says ugently. “It’s me, your good boy, right here in the lounge.”

“In the lounge?” Daddy asks, and he sounds like he can’t believe it, and he is looking all around.

“If you don’t find me, I’m going to—“ Locky starts, but then he doesn’t know what to say. What will he do? “If you don’t find me right now,” Locky starts again, “I’m going to tickle you!”

Daddy looks very worried. “I thought I heard someone say I was going to get tickled,” he says, and he sounds very serious. “I don’t like surprise tickles very much.” Daddy turns away from Locky again, and that’s it, Locky’s had enough of this silly foolishness, and he jumps forward and wriggles his fingers all up and down Daddy’s sides and Daddy laughs and squirms. “Oh, there you are!” he says then, and he turns and looks at Locky, right at his eyes, and smiles very much. Daddy hugs him and gives him little kisses on his cheeks and straggles his fingers through Locky’s hair in a very pleasant way, and says, “So, now that I’ve found you, would you like to play a game with Daddy?”

Locky nods his head hard up and down.

“What do you say. . .?”

“Yes, please.”

“All right then.” Daddy takes Locky by the hand and starts toward the bedroom. “Come with me, my good boy. You’re going to like it, I think.”

“Yes, please!”

Daddy laughs a little, and once they are in the bedroom, Daddy takes off his shoes and says, “Well, first get out your toy box, Sweetheart; I think we’ll probably want it later.”

Locky is very pleased indeed to bring out the toy box, and kneels down to slide it out from under the big bed. It is not really a box; it looks more like a small suitcase, and the toys inside are not like his lovely soft old teddy bear or the board games they sometimes play. They are special toys for making Daddy and Locky feel good. Locky’s favourite one is yellow and curvy and buzzes like a bumblebee. Locky puts the toy box on the chair near the bed and opens it and sucks the tip of his thumb and just looks for a minute.

“Come here, my darling,” Daddy says, and reaches for Locky’s hand. “No thumb,” he says and he is not scolding but he means it, so Locky takes out his thumb and dries the spit on the tail of his shirt. “So our game is Hot and Cold,” Daddy says, and he is petting Locky’s hair.

“You smell good,” Locky interrupts.

“Well, thank you, sweet boy; I’m glad you think so.” Daddy holds Locky’s hands in his and his thumbs rub Locky’s palms in a tickly way that makes Locky feel shivery all through him. “You know Hot and Cold? Like when you’re giving hints about looking for something?”

Locky nods. “Getting closer: warm, warm, hot; getting far away: cold, cold, freezing!”

Daddy grins. “You clever thing,” he says, and this makes Locky feel a different nice shiver. “So if I say I want to kiss you on the mouth, and I lean over here—“ Daddy puckers up his lips and presses them to Locky’s shoulder.

“Cold,” Locky says, very serious. He knows this game; it’s easy. Daddy moves his face a little; now his mouth is near Locky’s shirt-collar. “Warmer.” Daddy rests his lips against Locky’s chin, but doesn’t kiss, just waits there. “Very warm, Daddy!” Locky is excited now because he is going to get a kiss on the mouth from Daddy. Locky helps a little by tipping his chin down. Daddy’s lips rest very lightly against Locky’s lips. “You win, Daddy,” Locky says, very quiet, and Daddy’s lips open a little and their mouths fit together for a kiss that lasts for a few nice seconds.

Locky stretches his tongue, just a little. Daddy pulls away, but he is smiling. “Don’t rush,” he says. “So the way we play our game is that I will think of a place where I want to be kissed, and you will try to guess. Once you give me the kiss I want, it’s your turn to decide where Daddy should kiss _you_.” Daddy fiddles with Locky’s shirt buttons, slips the first one out of the buttonhole. “Does that sound like fun?”

This sounds like the best kind of fun, Locky thinks. “Yes, can I say hot and cold first while you guess?”

Daddy smiles. “All right.” Daddy waits a second for Locky to decide where he wants to be kissed. He moves to whisper beside Locky’s ear. “Here?”

“Cold,” Locky says.

Daddy bends over so his mouth is near Locky’s elbow.

“Nope, colder.”

Daddy lifts Locky’s hand close to his lips and Locky thinks for a second that maybe he will change his mind because when Daddy licks and sucks his fingers it tickles so nicely and usually it means Daddy is going to let Locky touch him and make Daddy feel _so_ _good_. . .but the game has rules so Locky says, “Very much colder.”

Daddy slides his head up, up, up along Locky’s arm toward his shoulder.

“Warmer. . .warmer. . .very warm!” Daddy’s nose rubs up against the side of Locky’s neck. It tickles a little and Locky smushes up his shoulders.

“Is this it? You want a kiss here on your neck?” Daddy asks, and his breath is very warm there by the collar of Locky’s shirt. He is unbuttoning more of Locky’s shirt buttons and Locky is not sure if that’s against the rules or not but he doesn’t say anything about it. Daddy gives a little— _mwah!_ —peck of a kiss to the side of Locky’s throat, then after a second, a longer kiss, and then Daddy has licked his lips, and his mouth is open and his tongue is flicking and swiping against Locky’s neck and Locky closes his eyes and holds onto Daddy’s sleeves. It is a very nice kiss; Locky is glad he stuck to the rules.

“That’s a point for Daddy. Now you have to guess,” Daddy says, and stands up straight again. All of Locky’s shirt buttons are undone now, and Daddy slides his hand up and down against Locky’s ribs. Locky sucks the tip of his thumb while he waits for Daddy to decide where he wants to be kissed. Daddy frowns.

“Remember I said no thumb?” Locky takes his thumb out again but he is not happy about it. “I thought we were trying to break that habit,” Daddy says, and wipes Locky’s thumb dry in his fist. “You want to be a big boy, don’t you, so you can help Daddy?”

Locky nods, and his face feels hot. “Yes, please.”

Daddy’s frown goes soft into a little smile. “All right then. Big boys don’t suck their thumbs. Now please don’t make me remind you again; I don’t want to have to punish you when we’re having fun playing our game. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Locky says, and he tries not to sound too pouty. He likes the sleepy way he feels when he sucks on his thumb.

“Back to it, then,” Daddy says brightly. “Your turn to guess where I’d like to be kissed.”

Locky is thinking hard, and starts to raise his thumb to his mouth but catches himself in time so Daddy won’t be mad. Locky hums a little, and reaches so his lips are just resting a little on Daddy’s forehead.

“Nope,” Daddy says, “Pretty cold.”

Locky guesses Daddy’s ear.

“Bit warmer, but still cold.”

Locky moves his face lower, by Daddy’s neck (“warmer”), then his shoulder (“warmer”), then the middle of his chest, over his heart.

“Very warm  now; what a smart boy you are.”

Locky thinks he knows for sure, but Daddy’s jumper is in the way, so Locky grabs the hem and starts to pull it up; Daddy helps. Now Daddy is in his vest (his arms are very strong) and Locky’s shirt is still all undone in front. Locky leans and presses his lips against the curve of muscle where he knows Daddy’s nipple is, and he rubs his mouth back and forth a bit, and works his lips over the thin, rippley fabric until he feels Daddy’s nipple bead up hard against his mouth. Locky breathes hard, and the vest gets damp, and he presses his tongue there and wriggles it.

“Right you are, my smart boy,” Daddy says in a voice full of breath, and his fingers are on Locky’s nipples, making them hard, too. “Two points for you because you were so quick.” Locky rumples Daddy’s vest from the bottom, tugs it up until he has bared Daddy’s chest, and he flicks Daddy’s nipple with his tongue, closes his lips around it, and sucks. Daddy pulls air in over his teeth at this. “Mm,” Daddy hums, and Locky is so pleased his eyes close.

Daddy moves to push Locky’s shirt down off his shoulders, down his arms, until it is off. He puts his hands on either side of Locky’s face and raises him up, kisses him a little on the mouth, which is nice and warm and soft and makes Locky feel very special and loved and like he is Daddy’s favourite thing in the world.

“I think you must be the very cleverest boy,” Daddy says. “You had two points and I only had one; you win the game.”

Daddy is always saying Locky is clever and it must be true because Locky always wins the games they play. Poor Daddy, he tries so hard, but somehow Locky always gets the prize. This time, the prize is that Locky will get to choose a toy from the toy box. A hot shiver scribbles through him, weighing up the choice. Daddy’s hands are petting him nicely all over his bare back and chest, and Daddy is rubbing his nose and lips and tongue up Locky’s neck, and breathing near his ear—heavy, hot breath that leaves Locky’s ear feeling a little damp—and Locky feels soft all over, like melting taffy, and he lets his eyes close and he thinks about the toys he might choose. . .

“Sherlock, I said, _no thumb_ ,” Daddy says, and this time he really is scolding, because he already told Locky about this— _twice_ —and Daddy is very kind but he doesn’t like when Locky is naughty. And doing something he was told not to do (like touching himself in the bath before Daddy has a chance to wash him, or playing with Daddy’s gun when Daddy is not at home) is very naughty indeed. And they were having such fun, too. . .now Locky’s spoiled it and he didn’t even do it on purpose, he just forgot! He had been so busy thinking about the toy box and enjoying Daddy’s hands and lips on him he must have put his thumb in his mouth without even thinking about it.

“I forgot,” Locky protests. “I didn’t mean to.”

Daddy is cross and Locky decides to quickly try to distract him. He reaches for Daddy’s belt buckle. “Daddy, let’s—” he starts, but Daddy moves his hands away, holds him still by his wrists, and looks at Locky very hard.

“Once is a mistake,” Daddy reminds him, and Locky knows what comes next; he’s heard it many times. “Twice is naughty. Three times is a spanking.” Daddy shakes his head. “Get my hairbrush.”

Locky whines, “ _Please, no_ , Daddy, I promise I didn’t mean to!”

“Sherlock,” Daddy says seriously. “Let’s get his overwith so we can be happy again.”

Locky hesitates, and Daddy presses him on the arm, toward the tall dresser. Locky plods to it and lifts Daddy’s hairbrush—a flat, wooden rectangle on one side with spiky black bristles on the other side. Locky’s eyes are getting very hot and he blinks hard because he is too big to cry. He hands the brush to Daddy, who looks very disappointed. Locky is glad Daddy didn’t try to make him guess how many spanks, and he wants to ask, but he doesn’t want to know the answer.

Daddy sits on the edge of the bed and pats his lap. “Up you come. Three smacks, for three times I had to remind you.”

Locky looks at the flat side of the hairbrush and he knows the sound of it, so loud and sharp, and the way it feels when it lands on his bottom, and his lip starts to quiver. He is frozen in place.

“ _Sherlock_.”

“I’ll be good.” Locky’s voice is very small.

“I know you will. But just now you have not been, so Daddy has to punish you. Come along, you’re a brave boy.”

“ _Please_ , Daddy. . .” Locky whines and Daddy looks blurry through his tears.

“Sherlock, come here now, or you’ll get two more for disobeying me.” Daddy’s voice is heavy and threatening and Locky does not like the way his mouth turns down.

Locky knows he can’t put it off anymore. He is crying now, really crying like a baby, big boys don’t cry like this, and he feels mad at Daddy for making him cry like a baby. He unfastens his trousers and settles across Daddy’s lap and presses his face against the quilt on the bed. Daddy shifts Locky’s trousers down so his bottom is bare, and Locky holds his breath.

The first lick is an echoing smack and for a second Locky doesn’t feel anything, but then that second is over and the spot where the flat wood of the brush hit him blooms hot like a flower made of fire. Locky sucks in a shuddering sob against the quilt. Daddy smacks him again in the same place and this time there is a stinging over the burn, and Locky wails, _Ow-how-ow!_ , and his cheeks are wet from tears and his lip is wet from his running nose. Daddy spanks him again, mostly in the same spot, but a little bit more toward Locky’s hip, and, _oh it hurts so much_ , and Locky jumps forward a little, except that he can’t get away because of the way he’s draped over Daddy’s lap.

Daddy strokes his hand over Locky’s bare back and says, “All done. All done.” Locky’s whole body shudders and his face is still pressed into the blankets. Daddy’s hand is cool as it smoothes gently over the burning, stinging place on his bottom where Daddy has spanked him. “All done now, Sweetheart. Up you come, let’s be friends again.”

Locky lets Daddy help him up until he is sitting beside Daddy on the bed, but crooked because he doesn’t want to sit all the way down on the side of his bottom where Daddy spanked him so hard with the hairbrush. Locky hates the hairbrush; as soon as he gets a chance he is going to hide it, or throw it in the rubbish bin. Even the wooden spoon is better.

He sinks into Daddy’s embrace and Daddy runs his fingers through Locky’s hair, and kisses his wet cheeks and eyelids and says, “Shh, shh. . .Hush now, my sweet boy. Now you’re just carried away, aren’t you?” Locky isn’t sure if he is carried away; those spanks hurt, and so he is crying.”You’re crying about everything you’ve ever been sad about, now,” Daddy says, but kindly. He understands Locky so well. “Quiet down, now, sweet boy. You must stop crying if you’re going to claim your prize from the toy box.”

Locky had forgotten he won the Hot and Cold game! This makes him feel much better even though his bottom is still sore. He snuffles hard, and Daddy wipes his face with his handkerchief, folds it over and wipes him again. “There now, see. Did you forget?”

Locky nods.

“Silly boy. So silly.” Daddy smiles and Locky is finished crying. “I’m happy that’s behind us now; I’m looking forward to finding out what you choose! But first—“ Daddy lays his hand on Locky’s thigh where it’s bare because his trousers are pushed down, and moves it up. . .up. . .up. . .And Daddy’s nose nuzzles up against Locky’s neck and ear and cheek, and Locky closes his eyes. “Let’s be very sure you’re ready to play,” Daddy whispers, and his fingers brush lightly on Locky’s willy and Locky wants more of that _, please Daddy more_ , and so he pushes his hips forward and Daddy’s fingers circle around and squeeze a bit and Locky’s breath comes faster and his willy feels hot and full and harder, harder, _harder_ in Daddy’s hand. “Oh, good boy,” Daddy breathes into Locky’s ear, “ _Oh_ , my good boy, _Oh_ , that pleases me. Good boy. Good _boy_ , Locky, sweetheart.”

Locky feels warm all over because of Daddy’s kind words; he wants Daddy to be pleased with him and to say he is good. He wants to be so good for Daddy, he really does, and he tries.

“Ready to choose a toy for us, then?” Daddy asks, and his hand slides away, tugging at Locky’s trousers as he goes, helping Locky take them all the way off. Daddy pats Locky’s bum—the part where there’s no mark from the spanking—and Locky goes quickly to the toy box. He has already decided, so it’s easy. He finds what he is looking for and comes back to the bed. He feels a bit silly suddenly, and keeps his hand closed around his prize.

“Don’t be shy, now, you’re a big boy and whatever we do together is all fine,” Daddy says softly, and puts his hand through Locky’s hair again, and then tips Locky’s chin up with this fingers. “Remember  I told you that as long as it feels nice, it’s fine?”

Locky bites his lip and nods. ( _Oh, how he wants his thumb!_ )

“And sometimes even if it hurts a bit, we can take care of each other, right?”

Locky is worried. “Is something hurting you, Daddy?”

“Mm, just a bit,” Daddy says, and glances down at his lap. Locky can see the outline of Daddy’s big cock through the front of his trousers and he can see that Daddy is hard, just like he is, and Locky knows it’s true that it feels good and hurts a bit, both at once. “I’ll be just fine. You’ll help take care of what hurts Daddy, won’t you, my good boy?”

“Yes, please,” Locky says, and he opens his hand to show Daddy what he’s claimed from their toy box. Of course it’s his favourite: yellow and slim and slightly curvy, with a little remote control that makes it buzz like a bumblebee.

Daddy smiles big when he sees it. “Might have guessed. That will make you feel very nice, I know.” Daddy kisses Locky playfully on his bottom lip, sucks it a little as he pulls away so Locky has to follow him. Daddy makes a pouty face with his lip out. “But what about me, my sweet boy? Did you forget about me?”

“No, no!” Locky says, and pets Daddy’s shoulder and his chest. “I want you to. . .” Locky feels shy because he wants to say a naughty word.

“Want me to what?” Daddy asks, and his pout is gone and his small smile is back. He leans close to Locky. “You can whisper it in my ear if you’re feeling bashful.”

Locky closes his eyes and whispers, “I want you to _fuck_ me, Daddy. . .” Daddy catches his breath. “But in my _mouth_.”

Daddy hums and turns his head to catch another kiss, and as his thick tongue pushes in to open up Locky’s mouth, Daddy takes the toy from Locky’s hand and lays it on the bed. “Scoot up on the pillows, sweetheart,” Daddy says, “Get comfortable.”

Locky settles himself propped up on the bed pillows, careful not to drag his still-smarting bum too roughly across the quilt. He raises his knees and lets them fall open. His willy is aching and he longs to touch it but he knows Daddy likes him to wait until he says it’s all right. Daddy has got the minty-smelling slippy stuff from the drawer beside the bed and he is rubbing it all over the yellow toy.

“You look so pretty,” Daddy says. “Or should I say, handsome?” He smiles.

Locky looks down and away and says quietly, “Pretty.”

“Give me your fingers, pretty boy,” Daddy says, and Locky puts out his hands. Daddy squeezes some of the slippy stuff onto Locky’s fingertips. “We’ll do it together, shall we?” Daddy asks, and Locky nods, rolling his fingers and thumbs together to coat them with the slick, minty gel. “ _Mmm_ , open up for Daddy, sweet boy. Let’s see.” Locky reaches between his open legs, tries to spread his cheeks apart, but he is reaching around his bobbing hardness and his bollocks and he can’t see and he gets frustrated right away. He can see Daddy trying not to laugh.

“Don’t be impatient, I’ll help you,” Daddy says kindly, and he slides his hands under Locky’s bottom (carefully) and raises him up and opens him a little. “Oh, there. Look how pretty,” Daddy whispers. “Lovely, pretty boy.” He guides Locky’s finger to the tight knot of his most private place, and their two fingers together start to slide across and around and Locky thinks, _Open. . .open. . .open. ._ . and _p r e s s e s_ his finger in and just holds it there.

“Feels good?” Daddy asks quietly, and slides his finger up and down between Locky’s hole and his bollocks, which feels so good Locky wants to wriggle. Locky’s face feels hot and there is sweat on his forehead.

“Yes,” Locky says and his voice sounds like it was chopped up with scissors. “Feels good, Daddy.” Locky starts to slide his finger slowly in and out of his hole.

“I know you can take more. You’re such a good, brave boy. Let me try.” Daddy’s finger is right beside Locky’s, right at the edge, Locky can feel it, and as Locky pushes in the next time, Daddy’s finger slips in right beside it. Locky groans; this feels good and hurts, both at once. They move their fingers in and out a few times, and Locky feels his body relaxing a bit. Daddy leans down and swoops his tongue around the tip of Locky’s willy, licking it clean because it’s starting to drip. Locky closes his eyes and lets his head drop back against the headboard. “Oh, now there’s a good boy,” Daddy says, and he guides Locky’s other hand down. Daddy takes his finger away and replaces it with Locky’s finger, one from each hand now, and Locky’s hips are rolling. He wants his toy, wants his thumb, wants Daddy to tell him he’s good.

Daddy has the toy now, and he tests the tip of it against Locky’s hole, between his fingertips. “Can you make room?” Daddy asks in a low, scratchy voice. “Stretch a bit to make room, sweet boy. I know you can do it. You’re so clever.” Locky shifts his wrists, and he pulls his fingers away from each other. He bites the insides of his lips and a little sound comes out behind his teeth. “Oh, that’s lovely, Sweetheart. Very pretty. Does it feel nice?” Locky nods his head and whimpers a little and pulls again, thinking, _Open. . .open. . ._

Daddy starts to push the toy gently forward, between Locky’s fingers. “Oh, my brave boy,” Daddy says, “Very nicely done. It’s going to make you feel so good. Just a bit more now, my good boy.” Locky feels the tips of Daddy’s fingers now—the toy is all the way inside him—and Locky slips his fingers out and his hole closes around the toy. Daddy is holding the base of it, and he rocks it back and forth.

“Feels nice, Daddy,” Locky says, in a broken whisper.

“That’s good, my sweet boy,” Daddy says. “I’m so glad you feel nice. Look how pretty you are. Look at you, so brave and good for your Daddy.” Daddy takes Locky’s willy in his hand, just holding, not squeezing or pulling, and swirls his tongue around it again, licking Locky clean. “ _Mmm_. . .” Daddy hums, and wiggles the toy a bit, which makes Locky suck in his breath.

Daddy leans back, kneeling between Locky’s legs and says, “Are you still feeling brave enough for what you said before? For Daddy to use your mouth? Daddy’s cock is much bigger than your little thumb, you know.” Daddy says this last bit like it is a funny joke, and Locky smiles because Daddy is teasing him about his thumb, instead of being cross about it.

Locky doesn’t say anything, just moves himself off the bed (they toy inside him shifts and feels so good Locky loses his breath for a second) and kneels on the floor. He licks his lips and reaches for Daddy’s belt buckle again. This time Daddy lets him undo it, then helps Locky with the button and the zip, and together they slide Daddy’s trousers and boxer shorts off. Daddy’s cock is so big and heavy and Locky nuzzles up to it, inhales Daddy’s manly smell, there in the tangly hair.

“Eager little thing,” Daddy teases, and his fingers swirl around in Locky’s hair a bit. Locky nods, and licks the side of Daddy’s big cock; it is salty and warm and soft and hard against his tongue. “Oh, that’s very nice,” Daddy says, and he is fiddling with the remote control for Locky’s toy. A second later, the toy starts to hum, just very low and deep, and it feels so nice that Locky moans a breath into Daddy’s wiry hair. “Does that feel nice, my sweet boy? Daddy wants you to feel so good. . .”

Locky nods and hums, “ _Mm-hmm_. . .” and he licks his lips again, and swallows, and then he opens his mouth wide and closes his lips around the crown of Daddys’ big cock, and moves his tongue all around and around it, and feels for the little hole there and puts the tip of his tongue on it.

“Oh, Locky, my good boy, that makes Daddy feel so good. . .” Locky flattens his tongue down low in his mouth and presses himself forward. Daddy’s cock fills up almost his whole mouth already. Locky breathes through his nose, and moves his knees a bit under him, and the toy in his bum keeps humming, and his willy is so hard and hot now it feels like it hurts but it feels so good, too.

Locky tries to move his head so he can take more of Daddy into his mouth, but it’s not working. He pulls his head back and lets Daddy’s cock go. “Daddy, I can’t. . .” he says, but he isn’t sure what else to say. Daddy is very smart, though, and he knows the problem and how to fix it. He stands up beside the bed and strokes his hand along the side of Locky’s face.

“This will be better,” he says. “What about you?” Daddy asks, and he shows Locky the remote control. “Shall we try something else?”

“Yes, please,” Locky says, and Daddy switches the remote so that the toy starts to throb—little, gentle hums building up to thick, hard buzzing, then back again to gentle. Locky spreads his knees and he can feel the way the toy presses on his insides. Once he is comfortable there, kneeling, he puts one hand on Daddy’s thigh (he can feel muscles shifting; Daddy is very strong) and one on the bed, and he wets his lips again with his tongue. “Daddy, I want you to feel nice, too,” Locky says.

“You’re the sweetest, _best_ boy,” Daddy says, and he moves his hand to tip Locky’s chin up. “Settle down, now, and don’t forget to breathe, my good boy. If you don’t like it, we can stop. All right, darling?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Locky knows he won’t want to stop. He’ll be so good for Daddy.

“Go ahead and touch yourself, too, if you want to. You look so pretty when you do.”

Locky puts his fingers in his mouth and he can taste the minty slippy stuff getting wet again, and under the minty taste is the musty taste of his hole, and he knows he shouldn’t like it, but he does. Once his fingers are nice and slippery, he wraps them around his willy but he only pulls a little because he is not in a hurry.

Daddy’s fingers are in Locky’s hair again, not really pulling. “All right if I hold you like this, my good boy?”

Locky is finished talking and asking and answering questions. “Fuck me Daddy, please!” he blurts out, louder than he meant to. “ _Fuck my mouth_ , Daddy, I want to suck your cock, I want to _suck_ , _please, D—_ “ but he doesn’t get to finish because Daddy has grabbed the root of his cock and thrust it into Locky’s mouth, and then partway out, and then in, holding Locky by his hair. Locky thinks, _Open. . .open. . .open. . ._ and breathes through his nose and tries to make his mouth wide and his tongue flat. Daddy is rocking back and forth in Locky’s wide open mouth now, slow and steady, but very deep.

Locky’s hand around his willy slides and twists in a jumpy unpredictable way because Locky is trying so hard to be good for Daddy, and the toy in his bottom is buzzing and thrumming and making him ache—it is really a lot happening all at once! Locky lets go of his willy and just holds onto Daddy’s hairy thighs that are so thick and smell so warm. Daddy holds Locky’s hair, touching the side of his face or his chin, moving Locky’s head in a way that pleases him. His big cock keeps on jutting and jutting into Locky’s mouth, sometimes bumping the back of his throat. Locky tries hard not to gag, breathes through his nose. His eyes are full of tears, though. He isn’t crying—he just can’t help it.

“ _Oh_ , my good boy,” Daddy murmurs, “ _Oh_ , my sweet boy. _Oh_ , you’re so pretty. _Oh_ , you’re so brave.” Locky shivers with pleasure listening to Daddy chanting such sweet things about him. “ _Oh_ , my good boy. . . _Ohhh, look how pretty you are. . ._ _Oh_ , such pretty tears, _Oh_ , my brave boy. . .”

Daddy’s cock is fucking between Locky’s stretched-out lips faster now, and harder, and Locky is doing his best to keep up, but it is not easy. His head feels a little dizzy because he is mostly holding his breath, and his willy aches terribly, but Daddy’s is aching, too, and Locky wants Daddy to use his mouth because it makes Daddy feel good and because maybe next time Locky wants his thumb he will think about Daddy’s big cock instead. Only a big brave boy can take Daddy’s cock in his mouth, not a baby thumbsucker.

Daddy isn’t praising him now, only pushing and pulling Locky’s head by his hair and his chin, fucking hard into Locky’s mouth, and Locky minds his teeth, makes his tongue as flat as possible. Daddy moans and breathes hard and moans again, just, “ _Aaahhh Ohhhh. . ._ ” not really words. Locky can’t stand anymore not to touch his willy, so he wraps his fingers around and starts to slide. He squeezes his bottom tight around the throbbing, buzzing toy and it feels so good, so good, and Daddy suddenly pulls Locky’s head back and Daddy’s big cock spurts hot, thick stripes of creamy cum all over Locky’s lips and chin and cheek. This is very naughty and it makes Locky feel quivery all through him, so Locky closes his eyes, and pulls _hard_ on his willy once, _twice_ , and Locky comes all over his hand and his thigh and Daddy’s foot, and Daddy says, “Oh, yes, my good boy, oh you’re gorgeous, you pretty thing. Oh, that’s so lovely. . .”

Daddy tips Locky’s face up and leans down and kisses him, licks Locky’s lips clean, and this is so nasty and so lovely Locky shivers from his scalp to the soles of his feet. But now Locky’s favourite toy starts to feel like too much, and he wants to be done with it. He wriggles uncomfortably, but of course he can’t get away from it because it is inside him. “Umm, Daddy. . .” he complains, trying not to sound like a whiney baby.  But Daddy knows him so well, and takes such good care of him, so of course he knows just what Locky’s problem is; he finds the remote control lying on the bed and switches off the toy.

“Too much?” Daddy asks.

“No,” Locky lies.

“You’re very brave and big,” Daddy tells him, and ruffles his hair. “I know you are.” Daddy pats the mattress. “Up you come, big boy, and let’s get you sorted.”

Locky feels very nice when Daddy says he is big and brave. He climbs up on the bed, and it feels so good to stretch his knees. His throat is sore and his face is tired from stretching, but Locky doesn’t mind, because he and Daddy make each other feel so nice when they play together, their special way of playing that is only for them and not for anyone else to know about. Their special secret. Locky shivers again.

Daddy helps him spread his legs a bit, and Daddy licks his fingers to get the slippy stuff going one last time, and then Locky feels Daddy’s fingers gently, gently near the base of the toy, and Locky tries to think, _Open. . .open. . ._ but now he is getting so sleepy and his eyes want to close. He feels melty and warm, goes quiet and lets Daddy slowly slip the toy out of him (Locky catches his breath; it feels funny; but then he is quiet again). Daddy goes away to the loo and comes back with a warm, wet flannel and cleans them up—Locky’s face, Daddy’s foot and shin (whoops!), and both their privates—then Daddy lies down beside Locky in the bed and pulls the sheet and the quilts over them.

“We’ll have a little nap here and then maybe some toast with honey, and tea, later, when we wake up?” Daddy says, and he is stroking his hand down Locky’s arm, _s l o w l y_   from his shoulder to his wrist, again and again, and Locky feels so sleepy and happy and safe wrapped up in Daddy’s strong arms, and he feels proud of himself that he was so good for Daddy. “You are the best boy,” Daddy tells him, “You are so brave and clever. I am the luckiest Daddy to have such a precious good boy, and I love you so very, very much.”

Locky goes to sleep with a smile on his lips and his thumb between them, and his lovely, kind Daddy doesn’t say a single thing about it.

-END-


End file.
